12_monkeysfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Robert Wisdom
Robert Wisdom est un acteur américain né le 14 septembre 1953 à Washington, DC. Il interprète le rôle de Jeremy dans la première saison de "12 Monkeys". Filmographie *1993 : Hercule Poirot (série télévisée, saison 5, épisode 1 : La Malédiction du tombeau égyptien) : un serveur *1994 : Trou de mémoire (Clean Slate) : Mort *1995 : Sahara (TV) : Tambul *1996 : No Easy Way : Gérant du motel *1996 : Invader de Mark H. Baker : Colonel Jessie Pratt *1996 : If These Walls Could Talk (TV) : Policier (segment "1996") *1996 : That Thing You Do! : Bobby Washington *1997 : Jamaica Beat : Inspecteur Sterling *1997 : Volcano : O.E.M. Staffer #2 *1997 : Volte/face (Face/Off) : Tito Biondi *1997 : Cracker (série télévisée) : Inspecteur Danny Watlington *1998 : Stir : Detective Williams *1998 : Three Businessmen : Leroy *1998 : Mon ami Joe (Mighty Joe Young) : Kweli *1999 : How to Get Laid at the End of the World : Quonset Jones *1999 : The Heist : Slim *2000 : Dancing at the Blue Iguana : Eddie *2000 : For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story (TV) *2001 : Hollywood Palms : Le Hollandais *2001 : D.C. Smalls : Miles *2001 : Rocky Road : Michael Jones *2001 : Storytelling : Mr Scott ('Fiction') *2001 : Osmosis Jones (voix) *2002 : Coastlines : Bob Johnson *2002 : Live From Baghdad (TV) : Bernard Shaw *2003 : Masked and Anonymous : Lucius *2003 : Le Cartel (feuilleton TV) : Rolando *2003 : 1 duplex pour 3 (Duplex) : Dan *2004 : Barbershop 2: Back in Business : Alderman Lalowe Brown *2004 : Killer Diller (en) de Tricia Brock : Moker *2004 : Haven : Mr Sterling *2004 : Ray : Jack Lauderdale *2004 : Mémoire effacée (The Forgotten) : Carl Dayton *2004 : Crazy Like a Fox : Roy Fowler *2005 : Crazy in Love (Mozart and the Whale) : Blume *2006 : Dressé pour vivre (The Hawk Is Dying) de Julian Goldberger : Billy Bob *2007 : Écrire pour exister (Freedom Writers) : Dr Carl Cohn *2007 : Sex and Death 101 : Alpha *2008 : Prison Break (série télévisée) : Lechero *2008 : Sur écoute (The Wire) (série télévisée) : Maj. Howard 'Bunny' Colvin *2008 : Ball Don't Lie : Officer Perkins *2008-2009 : Supernatural (série télévisée) : Uriel (4 épisodes) *2009 : How I Met Your Mother (série télévisée) : McCracken, le directeur du LaserTag (saison 4) *2009 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (série télévisée) : (Saison 6, épisode 12: "Otages") *2009 : Lie to Me (série télévisée) : Bonds dans le Pilot *2009 : The Collector : Roy *2009 : New York, unité spéciale : Père Théo *2010 : Happy Town (série télévisée) : Roger Hobbes *2010 - 2011 : Burn Notice (série télévisée) : Vaughn Anderson *2011 : Nikita (série télévisée) : Directeur CIA *2012 : The Dark Knight Rises : Un des soldats sur le pont *2012 : Nashville (série télévisée) : Coleman Caldwell *2013 : Grey's Anatomy (série télévisée) : Mr Hamilton *2014 : Chicago PD (série télévisée) : Commandant Fischer *2014 : Vertiges (The Loft) d'Erik Van Looy : détective Cohagan *2015 : Ballers (série télévisée) : Dennis *2016 : Flaked (série télévisée) : George *2017 : Rivales (Unforgetable) de Denise Di Novi : détective Pope *2018 : L'Aliéniste : Cyrus Montrose *2019 : The Fix (série télévisée) : Buck Neal *2019 : Brooklyn Affairs (Motherless Brooklyn) d'Edward Norton Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle mineur Catégorie:Rôle terminé